Talk:No Damage Achievement Guide
Curse Rooms? Can you take damage from the Curse Rooms in Wrath of the Lamb? Doesn't look like it. Entered two Curse Rooms as Cain in the Basement, didn't take any other damage and didn't get Basement Boy. Helston 08:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Soul Hearts So this seems like an obvious one. I'm guessing getting a soul heart damaged counts for 'being damaged', right? Would just like some verification on this. Artanis186 (talk) 21:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Cain There is mentioned Cain's inability to get bad pills effects as an advantage, but above there is stated that pills should be avoided, so that doesn't really seems to speak for Cain? DiddiZ (talk) 19:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Large Marge? If you want to get Basement/Spelunker/Dark Boy in WotL, would it be recommended to repeatedly do the Large Marge challenge? That way if you get the IV the Emperor card life will be a lot easier on you and even if you don't get it you can still get to the boss relatively easy, especially with the Compass? BlahTheAmazing (talk) 08:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Basement Boy would be harder in XL, since you need 2 keys for treasure rooms as opposed to the 1 required for the classical way. Also a XL Chapter also means only one shop ---> less of a chance to get a map or compass. Chances to see a Devil/Angel Room are almost cut into half as well --> less of a chance to get a much needed flight-granting collectible for later chapters. And lets not forget about only getting one secret room per chapter. Unless you plan to fight without activated collectibles, XL floors also force you to recharge these between boss rooms. Doomspeaker Talk 11:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Devil Room or Angel Room? Would you rather try to get lots of deals with the devil (since health doesn't matter) or skip the deals so you can get a good Angel room item (like Sacred Heart or even the Bible, since it means you can skip the chaotic Mom fight if you want Dark Boy)? Or rather, when you get to your first devil room what items would be a good trade for a losing the chance of getting an Angel room? I'm guessing you should take Spirit of the Night if it's offered, ditto for Lord of the Pit. What about Brimstone? Mom's Knife? Demon Baby? The Mark/Pact? Whore of Babylon? Which one of those are worth missing the chance of getting a good Angel room item? BlahTheAmazing (talk) 07:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The Bible is a nice pick, but flying item you get from the devil are much more important. Especially, if you are going for a no-damage run in later chapters, waiting for an angel room means passing up (in this case free) items from the devil. Doomspeaker Talk 08:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Health up! pill The 'What doesn't count as "taking damage?"' contains the Health up! pill, while the section about Cain says, it counts as damage. Also other parts suggest to avoid Health up! pills. Petden (talk) 23:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Cain's section is outdated Doomspeaker Talk 23:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Forget Me Now I've used the Forget Me Now on the second floor of The Caves, then didn't take damage on the reset floor and got the Spelunker Boy achievement when the guide says I can't. Has this been changed in Wrath of the Lamb? Or was it a glitched unlock? UltimateExplosiveHeartless (talk) 20:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC)